Jinran-Maru
The is the name of the sword owned by Hayate in the Dead or Alive series and used by Ryu Hayabusa in Ninja Gaiden 3 and Razor's Edge. Info The sword appears to be a traditional, straight-blade sword similar to the Dragon Sword. It is unknown whether or not it has any special properties. But as the name suggest, it may control the power of storm. One evidence of Jinran-Maru's powers may have been shown in Razor's Edge, when wielded with Blade of the Archfiend in Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Fang movelist, the Ultimate Technique is shown sending out multiple slashing wind blades in the end. The blade is normally seen being held in a scabbard on Hayate's back. Hayate has been seen using it in battle during the conflict against DOATEC in Dead or Alive 4. Its first debut is Dead or Alive 3, and Hayate, it's wielder, is a master ninja in the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Hayate's first Debut is also ''Dead or Alive 3''. History Jinran-maru is a legendary katana that has been passed down in the Mugen Tenshin shinobi clan for the past seventeen generations, since the Era of War. As the Ryuken; the Sword of the Dragons is granted to only the Dragon Ninja, Jinran-maru; the sword of the storm is granted to only the heads of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. This sword is a favorite blade of the 18th Master Ninja of the clan, and Ryu's most cherished friend, Hayate. Hayate sent Ayane to deliver the sword upon learning of Ryu's plight with the Grip of Murder. Plot Ninja Gaiden 3 When Ryu traveled to Rub'al Khali, he managed to destroy some LOA Terrorists' Motorbike with a Lock-on Bow, as the Dragon Sword was in his arm due to the Grip of Murder cast by the Regent of the Mask. Hayate, upon hearing this news, sent Ayane to Rub'al Khali to let Ryu borrow his Jinran-Maru. She told Ryu to bring it back in one piece since it's a loaner. Ryu uses the Jinran-Maru until his return to the Hayabusa Village to acquire the Blade of the Archfiend. Advantages *Effective combos. *Serves as Katana upgrade level 2 (NG3) * Very balanced Disadvantages *Average Range. *Ending the Flying Swallow chain leaves Ryu wide open. *Not much stun on large enemies. Move List (Single Katana, Razor's Edge) Standing * Severing Guardian: X,X,Y * Divine Moon Crush Slash: X, X, X, X, X *Crouching Dragon Tiger's Wrath: X, X, hold Y then release *Bloody Crimson Slash: X, X, X, hold Y then release * Azure Dragon: X, Y * Scarlet Dragon: X, Hold Y * X, Hold Y, Y *Blade of Nirrti: X, Y, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop: X, Y, X, X, X, Y *Severing Guardian: X, X, Y *Light of Fury: X, X, Y, Y *Light of Wrath : X, X, Y, Y, Y *Aftershadow Flash X, X, Forward X, X *Aftershadow Gleam: X, X, Forward, X, X, X *Gleaming Dragon Ring Slash: X, X, Forward, X, Y *Dragon Ascendant: X, X, Forward, X, hold Y then release *Blade of Nirrti: X, X, Forward, X, hold Y then release, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop: X, X, Forward, X, hold Y then release, X, X, X, Y *Gleaming Dragon Ring Slash: X, X, Forward, X, X, Y *Blade of Nirrti: X, X, Forward, X, X, hold Y then release, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop: X, X, Forward, X, X, hold Y then release, X, X, X, Y * X, X, Forward, Y * X, X, Forward, Hold Y then release * X, X, Forward, Y, Y * X, X, Forward, Y, Hold Y then release * X, X, Forward, Y, Y, Y * X, X, Forward, Y, Y, Hold Y then release *Crimson Slicer: X, X, X, Y * X, X, X, Y, Y * X, X, X, Y, Hold Y then release * X, X, X, Y, Y, Y * Phoenix Ascension: X, X, X, Y, Y, Hold Y then release * Azure Dragon: X, X, X, X, Y * Scarlet Dragon: X, X, X, X, Hold Y * Flock of Swallows: X, X, X, X, Y, X, X, X * Izuna Drop: X, X, X, X, Y, X, X, X, Y *Heavenly Slash: Y * Hold Y then release * Y, Y * Y, Hold Y then release * Y, Y, Y * Y, Y, Hold Y then release *Blade of Nirrti: Forward, Y, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop: Forward, Y, X, X, X, Y *Crouching Crane: 360 LS Y * 360 LS Y, Y While Running *Violent Gale: X, X * Blade of Nirrti: X, X, X, X, X, X * X, X, X, X, X, Y *Blade of Nirrti: X, Y, X, X, X, X *Izuna Drop: X, Y, X, X, X, Y *Azure Dragon: X, X, Y *Piercing Wind: Y * Y, Y, Y *Falling Falcon: AX *Flying Swallow: AY While Landing *Spin Slash: X *Annihilating Demon: Y *Flying Crane: 360 LS Y * 360 LS Y, Y While running on walls *Flying Swallow: X or Y During Glide *Raptor: X or Y During Counterattack *X, X, X *Y Gallery File:Jinran-Maru back.png|Jinran-Maru on Ryu's Back. File:Ryu with Jinran-Maru.png|Ryu wielding Jinran-Maru. File:Jinran-Maru attack.jpg|Ryu performs a Steel to Bone Technique on a LOA Assassin with the Jinran-Maru. File:Ninja gaiden 3 poster.jpg|A Ninja Gaiden 3 poster featuring the Jinran-Maru. File:Jinran-Maru_Projectile.png|Ryu utilizes Jinran-Maru's storm power during the Ultimate Technique when wielded with the Blade of the Archfiend Dragon's Claw & Tiger's Fang Style. Category:Weapons Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Weapons Category:Intact